


Impulse

by mrs_d



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2015, and Ray Kowalski still makes rash decisions from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little thing.

God, I hope Ben can forgive me. Sixteen years we’ve been together, married since Canada made it legal. He hit 53 in January, and I turn 54 in November. It’s a long damn time.

But I’m not dead. I have needs, and I’ll admit it: I was weak. I was down. He’s been teaching long hours at the Depot all week, and Jim called me at seven this morning to give me the day off. By ten, I was climbing the walls. Even Trudeau was antsy, watching me the way his dad used to watch Huey eat donuts.

At eleven, she knocked on our door. Beautiful, blonde, sharp suit with a name tag, gold jewelry. (Yeah, yeah, I have a type.) No wedding ring. She did a top to bottom sweep and smiled at me. I noticed her notice I didn’t have a ring either — took it off for a shower and forgot to put it back on, which still happens at least twice a week; it’s only thanks to Ben I haven’t lost it permanently. Anyway, I smiled back, and she said hello, and next thing I knew I was inviting her in and pouring her tea, and telling her what I was looking for, and she was telling me all she had to offer, and it was good, better than good, it was the whole package. I should have said no, or thought about it first, but the cost didn’t seem that high when she was here, and I don’t think I could have refused that smile even if I wanted to.

By three in the afternoon, we were all done. Now it’s four-thirty, and he just called, said he’ll be home in half an hour. I can’t hide something like this. The second he walks in the door, he’s gonna know because he’s Benton Fraser, and he can smell the electricity or something, plus I’m just sitting here scrolling through the guide, probably looking guilty as sin.

Assuming he doesn’t kick me out, I can watch the Cubs and the Sox throw down tonight at Wrigley. It’ll be the first ball game I’ll have seen in sixteen years that’s not against the Jays. And it didn’t suck when the Hawks went all the way this year, but it would have been nice to see the regular season. If I’m still here in a few months…

God, I hope Ben can forgive me. Sixteen years is a long damn time to have basic cable.


End file.
